happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Win Me Over
Win Me Over is an episode of the 69th season. In this episode, Todd attempts to throw the best party ever so people would like him. Starring *Todd Featuring *Toad *Lumpy *Party Freak *Loony Appearances *Manty *Lady *Cuddles *Giggles *Random *Quarantine *Lustly Plot At a carnival, Manty and Lady walk side by side with each other. Todd comes along with a giant float with a statue of him on top and runs over the two on accident. Random GTF's dressed as Todd emerge from the top of the float from holes in the float and start dancing. The characters at the carnival just ignore Todd. Todd, upset, drives away and realizes people don't like him. He thinks of a plan and cheers, then runs away to do his plan. Todd goes to his house and calls a few people to help him. Toad, Lumpy, Loony and Party Freak stop by his house and Toad asks what Todd wants. Todd glares at Toad, remembering the episode he got a lawsuit. He walks it off and tells the four that he is throwing a huge party. The four cheer, especially Party Freak. They head to the supermarket in a car. Loony hides in the trunk as this happens. Once they reach the supermarket, the five look for items for the party. Toad and Party Freak get beers and other alcohol-related drinks, Loony gets tons of cake and other sweets and Lumpy gets balloons. Todd examines the objects and tells Lumpy to replace the balloons with something else. Lumpy picks up a huge glass statue. The five then head home. As the partygoers decorate the house, Todd realizes that his house isn't big enough for the party. Todd asks if anyone is a handyman. Lumpy and Loony raise their hands and they get a crane with a wrecking ball tied to it. They smash half of his house, almost smashing Toad on accident. As Toad fearfully hangs onto the chain of Lumpy's wrecking ball, Loony sees Manty, who is in a body cast because of Todd, and drives towards him. Manty holds his arms in front of himself with no fear but is smashed to pieces. This also decapitates Loony with his claws. The glass statue falls on Lumpy, killing him. As a result, he falls onto a lever on the machine that tosses the wrecking ball away. Luckily, Toad jumps off after this happened. The wrecking ball rolls off a cliff and into the ocean where it sinks. Toad sighs in relief but gets ran over by Lumpy's machine, which also rolls off the cliff. Todd stares at the mayhem and gets an idea. After the screen fades to black, Party Freak and many partygoers start dancing to disco music with Todd controlling a giant wrecking ball, which Party Freak starts hanging onto. Party Freak tells Todd that this may be the best party he ever went to. Todd sheds a tear of joy and starts dancing. The screen then fades to black. After this happens, the screen cuts to the morning after the party happened, where all the partiers are seen smashed to pieces by the wrecking ball. Deaths *Lady is ran over by Todd's float. *Manty is smashed by a wrecking ball *Loony is decapitated by Manty's claws. *Lumpy is crushed by a statue. *Toad is ran over by a crane. *Todd, Party Freak, Cuddles, Giggles, Lustly, Quarantine and Random are smashed to pieces. Trivia *Toad hanging onto the wrecking ball may be based off the song "Wrecking Ball". *This may be the first time Todd's efforts are liked by someone. *Everyone in this episode died, mostly by being smashed or ran over. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors